1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices (e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) emit light when electrons and holes are combined. The light-emitting devices have low power consumption, extended life span, are installable without spatial limitation and/or are robustness against vibration.
A light-emitting package can generate light of various wavelengths (e.g., blue light, UV light, white light or the like).
For example, a white light-emitting package capable of generating white light is fabricated in the following manner. The white light-emitting package capable of generating a bluish light may be fabricated by depositing a yellow phosphor on a blue light element that generates blue light. Alternatively, the white light-emitting package capable of generating a bluish light may be fabricated by depositing a yellow phosphor and a red phosphor on a blue light element that generates blue light.
The white light-emitting package fabricated in such a manner may have a considerably wide range of color temperatures. However, white light-emitting packages that do not fall under a predefined (or set) range of color temperatures are considered “fails” that are to be disposed of.